


Quatre attrape-rêves

by WellOfCourse



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, Angry Bill Cipher, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, Existential Crisis, Friendship, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, Mystery Twins, See You Next Summer
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellOfCourse/pseuds/WellOfCourse
Summary: « Et ça fait quoi, alors ? D’être humain. »Son vis-à-vis lui décocha un large sourire avant de croiser les bras.« Tu es mieux placé que moi pour le savoir, non ?— Comparé à ton corps d’avant » grinça Dipper, sans aucune patience. Il voyait à la façon dont les coins de son sourire remontaient qu’il se fichait de lui, mais il le remarquait uniquement parce qu’il le laissait le remarquer.Il perdait tous ses tics, tous les réflexes que son corps lui avait imposé au début ; ses doigts étaient immobiles contre le jaune de son pull, et son visage n’affichait qu’une hilarité insolente, sans failles ou sourcils froncés pour forcer les volets fermés de ses yeux trop clairs.Une prison, restrictive, la dominance de la matière sur l’esprit, tout ce qu’il détestait et méprisait. Et pourtant, il avait appris à la contrôler en moins d’une semaine, et cette pensée glaçait Dipper jusqu’à l’os.





	1. L'été prochain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magikazam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikazam/gifts), [Laphinnominat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laphinnominat/gifts).



« En voiture, messieurs-dames ! J’espère que vous n’avez rien oublié sur le quai, parce qu’on DÉMARRE !

— Mabel, arrête ça ! »

Il repoussa la fillette, qui se mit à rire derrière ses mains en forme d’entonnoir ; le bruit du moteur lui arracha un cri excité et elle s’affala sur son frère pour coller son visage à la vitre.  
Leurs parents lui adressèrent de petits signes de la main, qu’elle leur renvoya au double d’énergie et de décibels.

« AU-REVOIR ! ON SE REVOIT DANS TROIS MOIS !

— Mabel, tu m’écrases ! »

Il dut la repousser pour qu’elle daigne le laisser respirer de nouveau. Dipper eut à peine le temps de faire un signe à ses parents – le bus démarrait sous les exclamations enthousiastes de Mabel, et Waddles se jetait sur lui.  
Il eut du mal à remplir ses poumons d’air.

« Sérieusement, vous voulez me tuer avant même qu’on ait quitté la ville ?

— Awww, mais Dipper, il est tout excité de retourner à Gravity Falls et revoir tout le monde ! Hein Waddles ? Qui c’est qui est content de retourner à Gravity Falls ? »

Le concerné eut la décence de changer de paires de genoux, mais pas sans un grouinement qui fit se retourner le conducteur dans leur direction. Dipper lui adressa un sourire qu’il espérait décontracté ; ils avaient promis, leurs parents avec eux, que l’animal se tiendrait tranquille tout le long du voyage. _Pas de cris, pas de course entre les sièges, et pas de saletés_ , les avait menacés le chauffeur en plissant les yeux sur le cochon qui s’était rué vers l’arrière.  
Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Dipper n’avait vraiment pas envie de se faire abandonner au prochain arrêt pour un porc trop bruyant.

Le garçon se laissa retomber contre son siège avec un soupir. L’excitation et l’impatience lui avaient noué le ventre toute la matinée, et maintenant que le bus filait tout droit en direction de Gravity Falls, il regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté le croissant que sa mère avait à tout prix voulu lui coincer entre les dents. La route allait être longue, et en se tournant vers sa sœur, il s’aperçut qu’elle s’ennuyait déjà.

« Dit, Dipper, tu crois qu’Oncle Stan et Oncle Ford seront là quand on arrivera ? »

Le garçon se redressa pour réfléchir, les yeux posés sur les lettres colorées et bancales du pull de Mabel ; elle avait trouvé spirituel d’y coudre en capitales « I’ll be back » et d’ajouter « I’m back » au dos, et attendait patiemment de pouvoir sortir les lunettes de soleil de sa poche et d’en taper cinq et six à leurs oncles. Elle avait été excitée les deux dernières semaines, avait préparé sa valise cinq jours à l’avance et raconté une énième fois à leurs parents l’histoire des gnomes déguisés en faux vampire. Dipper avait été tout aussi excité et impatient, sa valise prête elle aussi une semaine à l’avance, mais quelque chose l’avait empêché de sauter sur place comme sa sœur. Un de ses fichus mauvais pressentiments qui le clouaient au sol et lui serraient la gorge.

 _Sois rationnel_ , s’était moqué Mabel, _qu’est-ce qui pourrait arriver de mal, hein ? Ou de pire. On a sauvé le monde ! On est des héros !_

Mabel préférait se rappeler du gâteau d’anniversaire et des acclamations ; Dipper avait du mal à oublier l’ombre chinoise de la pyramide, placardée contre le ciel rouge.

« Je pense pas, fit-il finalement, presque à contrecœur en se remémorant la carte postale, ils étaient sur l’île de Pâques aux dernières nouvelles. Mais Ford a dit qu’ils essayeraient d’être là début Juillet.

— Pfff, _messieurs_ ont un emploi du temps de ministre, se moqua la fillette pour cacher sa déception, je parie qu’ils vont revenir avec plein de trucs bizarres et que tu vas passer ton temps à tout toucher comme le gros intello que t’es.

— Eh ! Ils sont allés dans plein d’endroits géniaux, ce serait bête de gâcher une chance pareille ! En plus, je me moquerais pas si j’étais toi ; ils ont trouvé le caillou en forme de licorne que tu voulais.

— Aaaah, c’est vrai ! J’ai trop hâte ! Tu sais qu’il brille dans le noir ? Ça va être la fête tous les soirs !

— Ugh, super. J’ai _tellement_ hâte. Mais t’en avais pas marre des licornes, toi, déjà ?

— Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, lui sourit Mabel en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque, et je dis jamais non à un truc qui brille. »

Dipper soupira un « bien entendu » fatigué et tourna la tête vers les bâtiments qui défilaient à sa droite. Il appréhendait le moment où les jardins céderaient leur place à la campagne puis aux forêts de l’Oregon qu’il avait appris à connaître : il se retrouvait avec la même boule de bowling au ventre que lorsque Wendy l’avait gentiment repoussé. Merveilleux et horrible à la fois. _Incroyable, hein ?_  
Il plongea la main dans son sac à dos et Mabel arrêta d’agiter les oreilles de Waddles en fredonnant du Sev’ral Timez. Elle le fixa attentivement sortir l’épais cahier avant de lui donner un coup de coude, les sourcils levés :

« Tu vas montrer tes notes à Oncle Ford ? Pour qu’il voit à quel point tu l’adores et que tu veux devenir comme l –

— Oh ça va hein ! s’exclama Dipper en lui collant la main sur la bouche, les joues rouges, c’est juste un essai, rien de plus ! Y’a rien d’intéressant dedans.

— Moi je trouvais le fantôme de la maternelle plutôt cool, rétorqua sa sœur en se libérant de son étreinte, n’importe quel fantôme qui vole des gommettes pour écrire des menaces de mort avec est cool.

— Et au final j’ai même pas réussi à savoir ce qu’il fichait là, grogna Dipper à travers ses dents serrées, tu parles d’une perte de temps.

— Roooh, sois pas si défaitiste, frangin ! (elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et colla sa joue à la sienne sous une pluie de protestations) On retourne à Gravity Falls ! La patrie des gnomes, des licornes et d’un tas d’autres trucs moins sympas ! Tu vas pouvoir passer l’été à chercher des fantômes entre les arbres.

— Moque-toi, c’est ça ; je parie que t’auras autant de succès auprès des garçons que l’été dernier.

— C’est-à-dire plein ! Ah ah ! »

Mabel laissa filer un rire tonitruant et le poussa assez fort pour qu’il cogne la vitre avec un cri surpris. Le conducteur leur lança un regard noir à travers le rétroviseur, et la fillette lui sourit de toutes ses dents : les bouts de chips coincés dans son appareil lui donnaient l’air idiote.

« On est sages ! s’écria-t-elle avant de se pencher vers son frère, qui frottait sa tempe en grognant, je crois que le conducteur est un monstre. Il a clairement des yeux derrière la tête. Tu devrais mener l’enquête.

— Tu fais juste trop de bruit, marmonna Dipper en posant le cahier sur ses genoux, même Waddles est plus sage que toi. »

Le cochon en question l’approuva d’un bruit sourd tandis que Mabel pleurnichait à la trahison.

Ils avaient de longues heures de route devant eux, et tout le temps du monde pour trier leurs pensées, leurs sentiments, et faire la part des choses. Dipper inspira et expira discrètement, jetant un œil à la couverture vert bouteille de son cahier, puis à la trousse de feutres que sa sœur venait de sortir. Il aurait aimé partager son optimisme, ne se préoccuper de rien d’autre que les pancakes qu’ils allaient pouvoir dévorer une fois arrivés. Penser à ses amis, à Soos, qui leur avait écrit toute l’année pour leur raconter des anecdotes, à Wendy, qui avait passé les fêtes de fin d’année au Canada et avait plein de conseils à leur faire partager sur comment survivre en cas d’attaque de zombies en Alberta ; et même à Candy et Grenda, qui avaient eu la chance de pouvoir faire une croisière privée sur le yacht de Marius. Dipper mourrait d’envie de les revoir. Et pourtant…

Lorsqu’il fut certain que Mabel était trop occupée à se servir de Waddles comme d’un pupitre pour l’espionner, il ouvrit son cahier et prit le stylo noir qu’il gardait dans la poche de son bermuda. Avec application, il traça de mémoire les trois angles égaux qu’il n’était pas prêt d’oublier.

_A propos de Bill Cipher, et de la fin du monde, qu’il appelait Weirdmageddon…_

 

* * *

 

« Aaaah, enfin ! J’en avais marre de rester assise, c’est une torture !

— Eh ! Le bus n’est pas encore à l’arrêt, on se rassoit ! »

Mabel grogna un juron coloré avant de se laisser retomber dans son siège. Dipper sentit son inquiétude fondre à la vue de sa sœur, étalée sur la banquette comme une glace au soleil ; il avait cru que son cœur allait s’arrêter quand le panneau de bois leur annonçant fièrement l’existence de Gravity Falls était apparu au milieu des sapins. Il avait scruté l’horizon, à la recherche du château d’eau, s’attendant à tout instant à lui voir pousser une langue et des dents. Mais rien n’était arrivé, et le ciel bleu du début de l’été leur souriait gentiment. Il faisait frais, mais le soleil n’était pas timide, et le vert des arbres et de l’herbe donnait des envies de pique-nique. Curieux, Dipper se pencha pour observer la forêt avec attention : les gnomes sortiraient-ils des bois pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue ?

L’idée le fit rire. Un an jour pour jour, dans le même bus et à la même place, il se serait trouvé ridicule d’espérer croiser le moindre cryptide.

« Et là, on y est ? s’exclama Mabel, soudain collée à lui et trop près de son oreille, je crois que je vois l’arrêt de bus !

— Ah, mais hurle pas ! On arrive, tu peux pas te tenir tranquille cinq petites secondes ?

— Cinq secondes c’est troooop, gémit-elle en tapant ses baskets roses contre le sol, j’ai attendu tellement de temps ! Je peux plus attendre ! C’est PHYSIQUE !

— On se calme, mademoiselle ! On arrive. »

La fillette bondit sur ses jambes avec un cri aigu et presque inhumain. Sans qu’il puisse la retenir, Mabel s’était élancée vers l’avant du bus, le sac sur l’épaule et la valise à la main, Waddles sur les talons. Dipper soupira longuement mais lui emboîte malgré tout le pas, un sourire aux lèvres en reconnaissant la silhouette imposante de Soos sur le bord de la route.  
Candy et Grenda l’accompagnaient ; pas de Wendy à l’horizon.

« LES COPINES !

— Mabel ! »

D’autres cris inhumains qui auraient eu leur place dans un zoo suivirent – et le seul à qui Dipper voulait bien pardonner ses couinements était Waddles. C’était un animal. Il avait le droit de faire autant de bruit.

Mabel avait trébuché en sortant du bus, et Dipper faillit s’étaler sur sa valise en descendant à son tour. Une main le rattrapa à temps, épaisse mais un peu maladroite.

« Eh ! Fais gaffe à toi ; ce serait bête que tu arrives en morceaux, hein ?

— Soos ! »

Dipper lâcha ses affaires pour se jeter sur son ami, dont ses bras ne parvenaient toujours pas à faire le tour. Un rire sonore fit trembler son ventre, et la main qui l’avait rattrapé lui tapota gentiment la tête.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

— Ah ça non, hurla Mabel en se jetant presque entre eux, la main de Candy dans la sienne, le chauffeur nous avait à l’œil et c’était loooong ! (elle leva le poing vers le bus qui s’éloignait au coin de la route) Sois maudite, tortue mécanique !

— En tout cas, vous avez l’air en forme ! se réjouit Soos en ébouriffant les cheveux de Mabel, mettez vos valises dans la voiture, je vous emmène !

— Mais… Tu travailles pas au Mystery Shack, aujourd’hui ? s’étonna Dipper, avisant la tenue décontractée de son ami, j’espère qu’on te dérange p –

— Dis pas ça comme si ça me gênait de venir vous chercher ! Ça fait un mois que je me prépare pour le grand jour. Tout est paré, on a la journée, et même peut-être celle de demain ! Tu penses vraiment que les gens vont se plaindre si je ferme pour venir vous chercher ? »

Il lui claqua le dos, manquant de le faire trébucher pour de bon. Dipper vit des étoiles mais ravala sa protestation ; sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait envie de pleurer.  
En tassant ses affaires dans le coffre du pick-up de Soos, il remarqua que la boule au ventre s’était envolée. Il faisait bon, ses amis étaient là, il allait passer le second meilleur été de sa vie.

« Euh, au fait, fit Dipper en bouclant sa ceinture, jetant machinalement un regard aux trois filles à l’arrière, Wendy t’as pas accompagné ?

— Ah, mince ! Heureusement que tu m’y fais penser, s’exclama Soos en se tapant le front si fort que Dipper grimaça à sa place, elle est dans l’État du Washington. Une affaire de famille, explicita-t-il pas si utilement que ça, j’ai pas tout compris. Mais t’en fais pas, elle revient dans deux ou trois jours ! Elle m’a dit de te donner ça, en attendant. »

Quelque chose lui atterrit sur les genoux, et Dipper poussa un cri surpris.

« Ma casquette !

— Elle m’a aussi dit que tu devais y faire très attention. Si tu la perds, elle le prend mal. »

Le garçon sentit son sourire remonter jusqu’à ses oreilles. Il effleura le tissu bleu et blanc du bout des doigts, comme si le toucher trop longtemps pouvait le faire fondre. Une vague de nostalgie le submergea, et Soos tira sur son chapeau – celui de Wendy, qui était devenu son porte-bonheur. Il vit à peine son clin d’œil par-dessous ses mèches en bataille.

« Tu vois, les gens pensent à toi.

— Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer. »

Il ne plaisantait qu’à moitié, et espéra que sa gorge n’était pas assez serrée pour le trahir. Un cahot les firent décoller lui, Mabel et Candy de leur siège, et Soos profita de l’exclamation et des gloussements qui suivirent pour demander :

« Alors, comment ça s’est passé de votre côté ? Des nouveautés, des trucs à raconter que je saurais pas déjà ?

— Dipper a trouvé des gens avec qui jouer à son jeu de geek, là, fit Mabel en se penchant vers la banquette du conducteur, c’était hyper dur de me concentrer sur mes bricolages quand je les entendais dire des bêtises dans la chambre d’à côté.

— C’est pas un jeu de geek, protesta Dipper en croisant les bras. Puis pour se racheter une contenance il ajouta : et Mabel a mis le feu au pull du troisième garçon pour qui elle avait le béguin en Février.

— QUOI ! Dipper, t’avais promis de pas le dire ! Traître ! »

Le rire de Soos couvrit les murmures rassurants de Candy et Dipper s’autorisa à rire avec lui ; Mabel avait vécu pire qu’un numéro de cracheur de feu raté et un petit bout de cœur brisé. Même leurs parents s’en étaient amusés.  
Le demi-sourire de sa sœur, dans le rétroviseur, lui fit savoir qu’elle l’avait déjà pardonné.

« N’empêche, t’aurais pu dire des trucs plus cools, lui reprocha Mabel en se rasseyant entre ses deux amies, comme quand j’ai failli m’étouffer avec la dinde à Thanksgiving.

— Ugh. Me le rappelle pas, grogna Dipper en levant les yeux au ciel, on a failli atterrir aux urgences à cause de ça. La honte.

— En plus tous les cousins étaient là, précisa Mabel avec un grand sourire, j’ai traumatisé tout le côté de la famille de maman ! On se souviendra de moi pour des siècles, on racontera mes exploits et mes déboires à toutes les générations suivantes !

— Elle avait mis des paillettes dans sa dinde, expliqua Dipper à Soos, qui lui jetait des regards confus, des paillettes non comestibles.

— Oh ! Ça c’est du Mabel tout craché, s’écria le jeune homme, faisant rosir de fierté la concernée, et c’est marrant parce qu’il est arrivé la même chose à Monsieur Pines ! T’avais dû laisser des trucs à toi dans le placard, et il a cru que c’était du sel. C’était marrant.

— Mince, j’aurais voulu voir ça, se désola Dipper, j’espère que tu l’as pris en photo.

— J’ai une vidéo.

— J’ai l’impression d’avoir loupé tellement de trucs.

— Ahaha ! Mais tu t’es bien amusé chez toi quand même.

— Ouais, c’est pas le problème, juste… »

Il s’arrêta pour souffler par le nez, et jeta un œil à la route : ils approchaient du Mystery Shack.  
Tout le décor lui semblait familier et lui tirait sur le cœur. Quelques souvenirs de l’été dernier remontèrent à la surface sans demander l’autorisation.

« C’est juste qu’ici, c’est pas pareil.

— Je comprends, t’en fais pas. »

Dipper lui sourit, un peu tristement ; il avait l’habitude que ce ne soit jamais le cas.

Le pick-up s’engagea dans l’allée à allure de croisière. Les yeux posés sur la casquette, Dipper ne releva la tête que lorsque Mabel se pencha en avant avec un énième hurlement aux lèvres.  
Il se demanda vaguement comment elle pouvait encore avoir de la voix ; elle ne laissa pas le temps à ses pensées de dériver, assénant plusieurs coups de poings à la banquette avec un enthousiasme admirable :

« Regardez, regardez, regardez ! C’est Pacifica ! Et Gideon !

— Uh ?

— Klaxonne, Soos, klaxonne ! »

Dipper plissa les yeux, et à moins d’une hallucination collective, il s’agissait bien de Pacifica et Gideon, l’une assise sur les marches de l’entrée et l’autre debout à faire de grands gestes.  
Ils se tournèrent d’un même mouvement vers la voiture et son tintamarre infernal. Pacifica se redressa comme un ressort, les mains sur les oreilles, et Gideon agita le bras dans leur direction.

Dipper pinça les lèvres, étonné sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Vous êtes venus nous accueillir en presque avant-première ? s’époumona Mabel à peine sortie de la voiture, c’est trop gentil !

— Je n’avais rien d’autre de prévu, se justifia Pacifica avec un sourire traître, c’est tout. Que ça ne te monte pas à la tête.

— Trop tard ! Ma tête est déjà super enflée !

— Moi je n’avais rien d’autre de prévu ! (Gideon tendit sa main vers celle de Mabel, qui la lui retira aussitôt) Ça fait des mois que j’attends votre retour !

— Son retour, tu veux dire.

— Wow, doucement, Gideon ! J’ai besoin d’espace, tu vois ? Franchis pas les limites.

— Oui, désolé ! Je me suis un peu emporté. »

Dipper laissa tomber l’idée d’intervenir en les voyant rire de bon cœur. Sans son costume et ses manies bizarres, Gideon avait presque l’air d’un enfant normal : t-shirt, shorts, baskets, et un sourire qu’il n’aimait pas savoir adressé à sa sœur, mais il pouvait passer outre.  
Il faisait confiance aux muscles de Grenda pour envoyer Gideon voler vers d’autres cieux s’il tentait quoi que ce soit de louche.

« Eh, Dipper, tu vas pas les rejoindre ? »

Le garçon sursauta et se tourna vers Soos, qui sortait les valises du coffre. Il s’approcha et lui offrit son aide, que le jeune homme refusa poliment.

« Laisse, Melody va s’en occuper. J’ai un truc à te montrer d’abord.

— A me montrer ? (Dipper fronça les sourcils, mais suivit son ami jusqu’à un sentier de terre qui s’enfonçait dans la forêt) Euh, attends, on va où ?

— Tu vas voir ! Je l’ai montré à Monsieur Ford, et à priori y’a pas de danger.

— T’as montré _quoi_ à mon oncle ?

— Suis-moi ! »

Dipper ravala son anxiété mal placée et roula des épaules pour se donner du courage. _Allez, t’es grand, tu connais Soos, tu connais les bois, y’a aucun danger. Go._  
Plus facile à dire qu’à faire ; ses mains crispées sur les lanières de son sac à dos, il regardait chaque arbre en se demandant ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière l’écorce. L’excitation et la peur se livraient un duel farouche sous son crâne, et il avait froid et chaud à la fois. La lumière qui tombait en cascade du ciel aux feuilles comme des paumes ouvertes lui faisait mal aux yeux et l’émerveillait. Des oiseaux et quelques animaux inconnus à son bestiaire chantaient, et l’excitation gagnait le combat : Soos s’immobilisa à ce moment-là, et Dipper, dans les nuages, lui rentra dedans.

« C’est là !

— Qu’est-ce qui est là ? demanda le garçon, une main sur son nez endolori.

— Regarde ! »

Dipper fit un pas de côté, avant d’avancer dans l’herbe haute. Ses jambes se figèrent soudain à la vue de la petite clairière et de l’objet sur lequel les rayons de soleil dansaient.  
Sa bouche sèche ne daigna rien articuler de plus qu’un gargouillis de pure stupéfaction.

« Ouais, je sais, moi aussi j’étais surpris quand je l’ai trouvée ! Je cherchais des trucs pour le Mystery Shack, lui raconta Soos en avançant, Dipper le suivant avec la cadence d’un robot rouillé, et je suis tombé dessus. Alors là, évidemment, j’appelle ton oncle ! Lui et Monsieur Pines sont rentrés direct ! Juste pour vérifier, tu vois… »

Dipper n’écoutait qu’à moitié ce que Soos lui disait. Ses yeux vissés aux rebords mousseux de la statue lui faisaient mal, mais il refusait de détourner le regard, même pour un instant, de peur qu’elle ne s’envole – ou ne reprenne vie.

L’œil unique le fixait de sa pupille fendue, la main éternellement tendue vers les cinq doigts qui avaient causé sa chute. Même à demi enfoncé dans la terre, un oiseau sur la pierre de son chapeau, il lui inspirait une peur viscérale qui le poussait à promener ses doigts le long de ses bras, à la recherche de la moindre plaie, du moindre os cassé.

_A propos de Bill Cipher…_

« … Et c’est plutôt cool, tu trouves pas ? »

Dipper sursauta presque violemment, ses yeux écarquillés voyageant de la statue à Soos.

« Hein ?

— Ben, ça ! (il s’approcha du corps pétrifié, et Dipper dut se retenir pour ne pas lui hurler de reculer) Monsieur Ford a dit qu’il n’y avait pas de danger ! Que c’était sûrement son corps physique qui s’était transformé en pierre ou je sais pas quoi. Pas de quoi s’inquiéter. »

Pour illustrer ses propos, Soos tapota le rebord du chapeau avec un petit rire. Dipper crut se sentir défaillir et tangua sur ses jambes.

« Soos, je…

— Tu trouves pas ça cool ? »

Et le pauvre avait l’air si déçu qu’il se sentit obligé de sourire.

« Si, si, c’est génial ! Mais euh… Tu devrais peut-être pas t’en approcher, on sait jamais, euh…

— Monsieur Ford a dit qu’il n’y avait pas de danger ! Je lui fais confiance. »

Dipper se mordit l’intérieur des joues, avec l’espoir de ralentir la cadence trop rapide de son cœur. Lui aussi faisait confiance à Ford ; il l’aurait suivi au bout du monde sans se poser la moindre question. Il connaissait le métier sur le bout des doigts, et Bill Cipher en faisait partie – s’il disait qu’il n’y avait pas de danger, alors il n’y en avait pas.

Ça ne l’empêchait pas d’angoisser chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur la statue.

« Je pensais en faire une sorte d’attraction ! Enfin, Monsieur Pines a dit que ça pourrait vendre. Peut-être même que les gens pourraient coller des post-it dessus avec ce qu’ils pensent de l –

— On va éviter, hein ? (il appuya ses mots d’un rire involontairement nerveux) Ce serait comme jouer avec la foudre, c’est… pas très malin.

— Eh, je voulais pas te faire peur, désolé ! »

Dipper voulut protester mais Soos le rejoignit en trois enjambées pour lui coller une nouvelle claque amicale. Ouch. Ce ne fut pas le geste qui lui resta coincé en travers de la gorge, mais la honte d’être pris pour un petit garçon apeuré. Il était bien plus que ça.

« Je pensais juste que tu trouverais ça intéressant, comme tu aimes ce genre de trucs ! Mais je comprends ( _vraiment ?_ ), c’était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du siècle.

— T’en fais pas, Soos. Je trouve ça intéressant, pour de vrai ! Mais… »

Il plissa les yeux en direction de la statue. Elle n’avait pas bougé, elle ne brillait pas, il n’y avait ni animaux morts ni cercles de champignons suspects à ses pieds. Aucune raison de s’inquiéter.

« Je pense que je reviendrai ici plus tard, ok ?

— Pas de problème ! Je te remontrerai le chemin, si tu veux. »

Dipper acquiesça et se força à faire demi-tour sans précipitation. Si Bill pouvait le voir, il n’avait pas envie de lui montrer qu’il avait peur ; juste au cas où. Question d’honneur.  
Concentré sur le sentier, les exclamations de Mabel lui indiquèrent plus sûrement que les plantes colorées qu’ils approchaient du Mystery Shack. Une fois qu’elle les vit sortir des buissons, des feuilles plein les cheveux, elle se mit à hurler en les pointant du doigt :

« LES VOILA ! Où vous étiez passés ? On vous attendait !

— Ah, désolé, Soos me montrait un… truc.

— Un truc ? Quel truc ? »

Mabel pencha sa tête sur le côté, ses yeux bruns plongés dans ceux de son frère. Après une courte réflexion, elle lui prit les épaules sans crier gare et manqua de cogner leurs fronts en le secouant brutalement d’avant en arrière.

« Dis-moi quel truc, Dipper ! On avait dit plus de secrets ! Plus. De. Secrets !

— Wow, du calme ! Je te montrerai demain, quand j’y retournerai !

— Promis ?

— Promis. »

Elle le considéra avec un « hmmmm » suspicieux, mais frappa tout de même la paume qu’il lui tendait.

« Ça marche ! Mais t’as pas intérêt d’oublier !

— Ça risque pas. Alors, on s’installe ?

— Ouais ! Melody a pris les valises, et figure-toi que Pacifica et Gideon… »

Avec un soupir qui fit trembler ses épaules, Dipper se laissa traîner jusqu’à la boutique de souvenirs, prêtant aux babillages de Mabel une oreille gentiment distraite.

 

* * *

 

« Tu sais que t’étais pas obligé de t’installer ailleurs, Soos ? Mes oncles avaient accepté de te laisser le Shack.

— Ouais, je sais, mais j’ai pas osé. Pour moi il appartient encore à Monsieur Pines… Ça aurait été trop bizarre. Mais vous en faites pas, je suis juste à côté ! »

Il pointa le mur du pouce, derrière lequel il avait fait rajouter une petite maison. Il y avait installé sa grand-mère et Melody ; cette dernière avait insisté pour leur préparer un énorme repas, et Dipper avait laissé à regret son cahier sur le lit au grenier. Il aurait tout le temps de le remplir durant l’été, et une soirée à rire et manger en écoutant les vieilles histoires d’ _Abuelita_ ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.  
Mabel avait tenu à accrocher un nœud autour du cou non-existant de Waddles pour le rendre plus présentable. Le cochon trottait de jambes en jambes comme pour exhiber fièrement le bout de tissu bleu, et Dipper passa machinalement la main entre ses oreilles.

« Tu voulais qu’il revienne habiter ici ?

— Ah ah, peut-être… (Soos haussa les épaules, enfila son manteau) Mais rien que pour qu’ils aient un endroit où se reposer quand ils reviennent. Ça me rend heureux, ils sont pas obligés de rester là. Mais je pense que cette maison représente beaucoup pour eux, hein ?

— Si, sûrement. »

Pour lui, elle représentait beaucoup. Des vieilles lattes du plancher aux chaises bancales, chaque meuble renfermait une foule de souvenirs – pas les plus joyeux, parfois, mais Dipper ne faisait pas le tri quand il s’agissait du Mystery Shack. Il avait appris à considérer le bâtiment comme une seconde maison.

Soos claqua des mains pour s’accaparer l’attention de Mabel, qui flottait dans un pull en sequins trois fois trop grand pour elle.

« Allez ma belle ! On y va ! Sinon, ma grand-mère va penser qu’on a préféré aller faire la fête avec des gnomes.

— Ugh ! Jamais je ferai la fête avec ces trucs-là ! Les gâteaux de ta grand-mère sont cent fois mieux !

— Tu lui diras ça au dessert, elle en a fait six rien que pour nous.

— Yaouh ! En avant, vers la nourriture et les maux d’estomac ! Allez Dipper, on bouge !

— Eh, j’arrive, pas la peine de me traîner ! »

Il eut tout juste le temps d’attraper sa veste au vol ; sa sœur l’avait projeté sur le perron en bois avec la force de dix ouragans.  
Devant eux, la lune donnait à la forêt un éclat surnaturel.

Dipper se mordit les lèvres et descendit les marches d’une traite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et ce chapitre a fini par faire deux fois la longueur qu'il était supposé faire. Qu'est-il arrivé.  
> Quoi qu'il en soit, appréciez ce calme relatif avant la tempête.


	2. Pins et étoiles filantes

Dipper en était au neuf cent cinquantième mouton quand il se redressa avec un soupir irrité.  
La lune était pleine et éclairait le grenier, dont il percevait le moindre détail ; le rideau tendu derrière lequel ils avaient rangé le pion géant, les étagères et les livres poussiéreux, les nouveaux posters que Mabel avait collé de son côté du mur. Parfois, s’il retenait assez longtemps son souffle, il pouvait entendre les cavalcades pressées des souris sur les poutres du toit, ou de tout autre animal assez agile pour y grimper. Il avait appris à ne plus en avoir peur, à dormir même avec la fenêtre ouverte, alors qu’il savait pertinemment que n’importe quelle créature pouvait en enjamber le rebord. Il se sentait en sécurité, comme si les crins de licorne le protégeaient de tout.

Cette nuit-là, il n’arrivait pas à fermer l’œil. Mabel s’était écroulée avec Waddles à peine rentrée, et il pouvait encore l’entendre murmurer en espagnol dans son sommeil – un mélange d’insultes et de tacos faits maison. Il avait tenté de l’imiter mais la bonne humeur de la soirée s’était fondue dans le silence et son esprit se promenait inlassablement le long des pins et des chemins, jusqu’à la statue qu’il savait cachée à l’abri des herbes folles.

Il déglutit, la gorge nouée. Ford avait dit que ce n’était rien, et il croyait Ford – mais sa stupide paranoïa l’empêchait de dormir et quand Morphée le frôlait du bout des doigts, c’était pour lui donner des visions de rouge, de chauve-souris en forme d’yeux et de bulles colorées. Il craignait de revivre un second Weirdmageddon alors que le responsable avait été envoyé six pieds sous terre et qu’il ne restait de lui qu’une statue mangée par la mousse. Ses doigts tremblaient, crispés sur les plis du drap. Il en cauchemardait, parfois, et Mabel aussi ; il l’entendait se réveiller en sursaut après lui, et le mur fin entre leurs deux chambres ne l’empêchait pas de l’entendre fredonner pour se rendormir.

Dipper se détestait. Il était censé être le plus intelligent des deux, la partie logique du cerveau. Pourtant, Mabel relativisait mieux que lui.

« C’est stupide », murmura-t-il en envoyant sa couverture valser. Le plancher, froid sous ses pieds, faillit le faire changer d’avis. Avec un long soupir, il se redressa et chercha ses chaussures à tâtons sous le lit ; c’était peut-être l’idée la plus stupide de sa vie, mais il avait besoin de se rassurer et de se défouler. Il avait besoin de dormir sans se ronger les ongles jusqu’à la première phalange. Il aurait demandé conseil à Ford s’il avait été là, mais il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul. L’idée le remplit d’une rage hargneuse et il fit ses lacets avec plus d’énergie que nécessaire. Il allait se débrouiller et rentrer couvert de gloire, ou au moins de fatigue s’il n’arrivait pas à retrouver son chemin. Il était gagnant dans tous les cas.

Mettant de côté les rencontres déplaisantes qu’il pouvait faire en pleine nuit dans la forêt, il entassa cahier, lampe torche et post-it colorés dans son sac à dos. Il comptait sur Mabel pour le féliciter de leur utilisation et non pas pour l’enguirlander quand elle s’apercevrait qu’il lui en manquait quelques-uns. A pas de loup, il s’éclipsa sans faire grincer la porte et les escaliers. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il prit le temps de vérifier que la lampe torche marchait et de resserrer les pans de sa veste contre lui. La nuit était tiède, mais les frissons glacés refusaient de le quitter.  
Un vent frais et l’ombre massive de la forêt l’accueillirent sur le perron. Plus Dipper fixait les arbres, plus il se répétait que son idée était stupide. Et plus il se répétait que son idée était stupide, plus il avançait.

Il arrêta de réfléchir quand les semelles de ses baskets foulèrent la terre du sentier sur lequel Soos l’avait traîné dans la soirée. Il laissa son instinct le guider, avec au ventre la peur diffuse de se perdre. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qu’il aurait préféré ; errer une heure entre les arbres pour revenir à son point de départ, ou trouver la statue et devoir s’en approcher ? Il n’avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

Les pieds collés à l’herbe, à l’orée de la clairière, il se posa une dernière fois la question.  
La lune éclairait les arbres comme elle éclairait le grenier, et Dipper n’eut aucun mal à accrocher l’œil de la statue, à quelques mètres de lui. Elle n’avait pas bougé, elle n’avait toujours pas brûlé l’herbe autour d’elle, et il vit en s’approchant un lézard filer le long de son bras tendu. Le garçon s’arrêta là, et posa son sac à terre. Le gazouillis des oiseaux nocturnes l’apaisa et il s’autorisa un bref répit pour se masser les tempes.

C’était stupide. _Vraiment_ stupide. Mabel allait se moquer de lui en l’apprenant, et Soos se joindrait sans doute à elle. Oncle Stan aussi, une fois qu’il serait rentré – Oncle Ford se contenterait de le rassurer comme il savait si bien le faire. Il aurait eu besoin de lui, là maintenant.  
Dipper soupira et pensa à l’île de Pâques, à toutes les aventures qu’ils allaient pouvoir leur raconter à table. Il ouvrirait de grands yeux, Mabel éclaterait de rire, et tout rentrerait dans l’ordre. Il ne lui restait qu’une toute petite chose à faire pour se sentir mieux.

Trois fois rien. Il tendit le bras vers la fermeture éclair avant de se raviser et lever les yeux. Avec un ricanement, il braqua la lampe vers l’œil unique et aveugle.

« Tu te vantais de tout savoir, et au final, tu t’es quand même fait avoir. Tu parles d’un démon tout puissant. »

_Toi, tu crois pouvoir m’arrêter ? Eh bien vas-y, montre-moi ce que t’as dans le ventre !_

Il crut se brûler les doigts en attrapant le bloc de post-it. Les genoux douloureux, il se redressa et laissa son regard s’attarder sur les fissures de la pierre. Un jour, peut-être, elle partirait en morceaux et il n’en resterait rien. Il souffla pour se donner du courage et fit cliquer le crayon entre ses doigts. D’une écriture mal assurée, il gribouilla quelques mots sur le papier jaune fluo et le colla le long du bras. Il sentit les coins de son sourire remonter.

« T’as l’air stupide comme ça, maintenant. Bien fait. »

Le cœur battant, il se mordit la lèvre, comme en attente d’une punition divine ; un coup de foudre, une flamme bleue, n’importe quoi. Mais rien ne vint. Ragaillardi et rassuré, il mit les poings sur les hanches et gonfla la poitrine.  
Il s’était inquiété pour rien. Ce n’était qu’une vieille statue, sans danger, comme son oncle l’avait dit à Soos.

« Et tu sais quoi ? J’espère que tu cauchemarde, là où t’es. Si t’es encore quelque part. »

Il n’y avait pas de raison ; si lui passait certaines nuits à se retourner dans son lit, il espérait au moins que Bill payait pour ce qu’il avait fait. Disparaître purement et simplement était encore une punition trop douce pour lui.  
Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur les doigts tendus du triangle, et il repensa au grenier en teintes de gris, à l’horreur qu’il avait ressentie en voyant son corps se redresser. Il avait encore mal au poignet à cause de lui. La colère lui fit lever le bras et tendre sa propre main.

« Marché conclu, enfoiré. »

Il enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de Bill.

 

* * *

 

« Ah, y’a pas à dire, y’a que la bière de vrai !

— Ah oui ? Moi qui pensais que tu préférais les sodas.

— Bah ! J’en bois pour faire plaisir aux gamins, c’est tout ! »

Stanford laissa filer un rire qui fit grogner son frère ; celui-ci plissa le nez en marmonnant quelque chose rendu inintelligible par l’alcool. Le roulis du bateau avait cessé de les rendre malades depuis longtemps, et à moins d’une tempête, les soirées et les nuits étaient calmes. Quand ils ne se couchaient pas tôt pour partir à l’aventure, ils restaient tard à se raconter des anecdotes, ou travailler sur ce qu’ils avaient trouvé durant leurs pérégrinations. Souvent, Stanley sortait les bières, et Stanford refusait poliment. Il prenait son journal de bord et laissait son frère divaguer, à grand renfort d’exclamations et d’exagérations. Une certaine mésaventure dans des caves souterraines où il avait soit-disant frappé un ptérodactyle revenait souvent sur le tapis.

« Et là, bam ! Je le frappe et je sauve le maudit cochon ! Si t’avais vu le sourire de Mabel. Grand comme ça !

— Ahaha, oui, elle a l’air d’y tenir, à son cochon.

— Plus qu’à moi, ça tu peux le croire, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que ce truc sait juste grouiner et bouffer tout ce qu’il trouve. Au moins y’a moins de ménage à faire.

— Grouiner et manger tout ce qu’il trouve… Bizarre, pourtant ça me rappelle quelqu’un que je connais. »

Une boussole lui atterrit sur le coin de la tête. Il éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par un Stanley de trop bonne humeur pour lui en vouloir plus de dix secondes. Une fois le calme revenu, ils poussèrent un soupir en chœur. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Stanley haussa la voix, plus maussade :

« Ils me manquent, quand même, les gamins. J’ai hâte de les revoir.

— Moi aussi. Je m’en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour les accueillir.

— Bha, on revient assez tôt pour en profiter ! Deux mois avec eux ce sera assez, je peux te le dire. Ils sont fatigants quand ils s’y mettent.

— Et pourtant, ils te manquent.

— T’as pas intérêt à leur dire, le menaça Stanley en pointant sa canette vers lui, manquerait plus qu’ils prennent la grosse tête. Mabel rentrerait plus dans ses pulls.

— Je ne pense pas qu’ils en aient besoin, rassure-toi. »

Stanley haussa les épaules, le nez de nouveau dans sa bière. Ford reporta sa pleine et entière attention sur l’itinéraire du lendemain, soigneusement tracé sur le papier rêche et jaunâtre. Stan lui disait souvent qu’à prendre de vieux cahiers, tout son travail allait tomber en poussière. Mais il aimait la sensation du grain sous ses doigts, et l’odeur de vieux cuir des couvertures. Elles lui rappelaient une époque lointaine où il s’amusait à croquer tous les signes étranges que lui et son frère trouvaient dans le bois et la pierre des caves près de la mer. Voyager à deux le faisait retomber en enfance ; mais parfois, il aimait poser le pied à terre et retrouver sa vieille maison.  
Il leva les yeux, et sa main s’immobilisa aussitôt. Stan grimaçait, ses phalanges blanches et serrées sur la cannette froissée de bière.

Il se redressa, inquiet.

« Stan, tout va bien ?

— Ouais, ouais, je… juste une foutue migraine qui… Ah ! »

Il se jeta en avant, tombant à genoux sur le sol de la cabine. Ford se précipita vers lui, douze doigts anxieux posés sur ses épaules.

« Stan, Stan ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Dis quelque chose !

— Argh… Ça va… ça va…

— Non, ça ne va pas ! Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? »

Son estomac fit un nœud. Ils étaient en pleine nuit, en pleine mer, impossible d’aller chercher le moindre secours. S’il faisait une attaque, s’évanouissait, ou pire encore…

« Ça va, p’tit génie, grogna son frère en le repoussant, je vais survivre. Uh… »

Il s’appuya contre la table, les jambes tremblantes et l’équilibre précaire. Ford le suivit attentivement du regard, prêt à le rattraper s’il s’écroulait à nouveau.

Les yeux que Stan posa sur lui étaient voilés par la douleur et l’appréhension.

« Il faut rentrer à Gravity Falls. Maintenant. J’ai un sale pressentiment.

— Quoi ? Mais…

— _Maintenant_ , Ford. »

Il pinça les lèvres et acquiesça, avant de se saisir du stylo pour modifier leur trajectoire.

 

* * *

 

La lumière aveuglante l’avait fait trébucher ; Dipper tomba à la renverse dans l’herbe sèche, des larmes de douleur au coin des yeux. Un bras devant son visage pour le protéger, il sentit son cœur s’échapper de sa poitrine. Il le chercha bêtement dans les plis de sa veste, avant que l’éclat ne se dissipe brutalement.

Le garçon cligna des yeux, la statue en image rémanente sur les pupilles. Il se rendit compte que sa main le brûlait en la ramenant devant lui, la paume et les doigts rougis. Il ferma le poing en réprimant une grimace.

Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé ?

Un râle de douleur le planta sur place plus sûrement qu’un coup de foudre. Il n’osa ni se retourner ni relever la tête.

_Je suis seul. Je suis seul. Je suis seul._

Il n’était pas seul.

Tout près de lui, au pied de la statue, une silhouette se redressa dans la pénombre.

« Ugh… Qu’est-ce que… » grogna celle-ci, d’une voix clairement humaine.

Dipper recula aussi vite que possible, toujours avachi. Il fouilla l’herbe à la recherche de sa lampe torche, la panique rendant ses gestes maladroits et nerveux. Personne ne savait qu’il était sorti ; ni Mabel, ni Soos. Même Waddles ne s’était pas réveillé. S’il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, il n’avait laissé aucun mot pour permettre à ses proches de le retrouver. A la moindre mauvaise rencontre, il finirait seul et blessé au fond de la forêt, incapable de bouger et… ah !

Il serra fort la lampe torche contre lui. Elle marchait encore, contrairement à ses jambes qui s’étaient transformées en gelée et refusaient de le porter. A moins de ramper à l’autre bout de la clairière, il était coincé.  
Il déglutit, avec la très nette et désagréable impression que sa salive était en feu. Il n’osait pas diriger le faisceau vers la silhouette, par peur de ce qu’il pouvait découvrir ; il savait que les bois recelaient toutes sortes de choses dépassant l’imagination.

Et parfois, Dipper aimait garder son imagination là où elle était. Il avisa son sac, à quatre pas de lui, et jura tout bas.  
Hors de question de partir sans son cahier.

« Qui est là ? »

Dipper sentit sa mâchoire claquer. Qui est là ? C’était plutôt à lui de poser la question ! Il allait protester quand ses yeux glissèrent le long de mèches blondes. Même dans l’obscurité, elles semblaient briller. Un peu comme…  
Il braqua la lampe dans les yeux de l’inconnu, qui poussa un cri de colère.

« Eh ! Ça va pas, non ?! Range ça avant qu’il t’arrive malheur ! »

Ses sourcils froncés surplombaient deux yeux d’un bleu très clair. Dipper ne connaissait pas ce visage, ne l’avait jamais vu auparavant.  
_Ce n’est pas lui._

Il ne baissa pas la lampe, occupé à le fixer. Son ersatz d’interlocuteur ouvrit la bouche pour le réprimander à nouveau, mais ravala sa protestation en écarquillant les yeux.  
Le sang de Dipper ne fit qu’un tour, puis arrêta de circuler dans ses veines.

« _Pine Tree_ ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais l – »

La dernière lettre se perdit dans une floppée d’interjections furibondes dont le jeune garçon n’était pas certain de connaître la langue – mais l’inflexion ne laissait pas de place au doute. Trop sidéré pour bouger ou se boucher les oreilles, Dipper laissa la lampe retomber sur ses cuisses. Pine Tree. Il l’avait appelé _Pine Tree_. Il avait serré la main de la statue et…

Les joues livides, il dut faire un effort colossal pour ne pas hyperventiler. Impossible, c’était impossible. Il s’agissait juste d’une énorme coïncidence et tout était un malentendu. Il avait juste croisé un clochard au mauvais moment et… Est-ce qu’il était nu ?

Pour son propre bien, Dipper choisit d’arrêter de penser.

« … j’imagine que ça te fait bien rire, hein ? On verra qui rira quand je t’aurai retrouvé et détruit, espèce de sale salamandre ratée ! »

L’étranger pointait le ciel en agitant les poings. Dipper y leva les yeux par réflexe, mais à part les étoiles et la cime des arbres, il était vide. Il reporta son attention sur l’autre, qui avait arrêté de jurer pour reprendre son souffle.  
Quand il croisa à nouveau son regard, un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un large sourire lui donna envie de fuir.  
Ses jambes ne répondaient toujours pas.

« Eh bien quoi ? Trop surpris pour parler ? »

Dipper ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit mais préféra se frapper le front. Sa migraine revenait au galop.

« Je… Quoi ? Je comprends pas, je… »

Il n’eut pas la présence d’esprit de se maudire pour son manque d’éloquence. Il était bien trop perdu.  
Un long soupir et le bruissement des feuilles lui firent comprendre que son vis-à-vis s’était de nouveau laisser tomber au sol. Le garçon osa un regard dans sa direction et vit qu’il ne s’était pas trompé ; ses épaules nues se détachaient du fond gris de la forêt et frémissaient comme s’il avait froid. Un sans-abri inconscient ? Un ado éméché qui s’était perdu là ? Il avait l’air si jeune…  
Dipper serra les dents pour les empêcher de jouer aux maracas.

Il savait bien qu’il se berçait de jolies illusions. L’autre le lui prouva la seconde d’après, les bras tendus et un accent familier aux lèvres :

« T’es pas le seul à ne pas comprendre ! Eh, au moins on est deux dans le même bateau, non ? On peut essayer de régler ça ensemble. »

Puis après un bref silence, trop court pour que le cerveau de Dipper se remette en marche, il ajouta :

« A moins que tu préfères t’enfuir en hurlant comme une fillette. Ça te ressemblerait bien, hm ? »

La honte lui redonna des couleurs. Dipper crispa la main sur la lampe, qu’il dirigea de nouveau vers l’enfoiré en face de lui. La protestation sonore qui suivit le fit sourire.

« C’est qui qui hurle comme une fillette ?

— Toi. (en voulant se cacher les yeux, il se frappa le menton) Erh, ils sont lourds, ces bras.

— … Bill ? »

L’autre redressa immédiatement la tête, les sourcils levés. Dipper sentit son cœur faire un triple salto arrière.  
Après tant d’émotions, il était persuadé d’avoir réduit son espérance de vie par deux.

« Oui ?

— Rien, je voulais juste m’assurer que… uh…

— Que c’était bien moi ? (il tapota la statue à sa droite, avec un rire qui sonnait amer) Difficile de se tromper.

— Mais je…

— … Ne comprends pas, tu l’as déjà dit. Et comme _je_ l’ai déjà dit, on est deux. Tu ferais mieux de te relever au lieu de balbutier comme un imbécile. »

Les insultes reléguaient peu à peu la peur au second plan ; Dipper frappa le sol de son poing libre, agitant la lampe avec un cri exaspéré.

« Ça n’a aucun sens ! Aucun ! On t’a tué, tu as disparu !

— J’ai disparu, concéda le démon, mais « tué » ? Vous avez vendu ma peau trop tôt, c’est quand même pas ma faute.

— On t’a effacé avec le pistolet à mémoire ! Tu as disparu en même temps que la mémoire d’oncle Stan !

— Et sa mémoire, il l’a perdue pour toujours ? »

La protestation de Dipper mourut sur sa langue. Il passa une main sur son visage en grommelant.

« C’est impossible.

— Eh, on voit toutes sortes de choses à Gravity Falls ! Même quand ça paraît impossible.

— C’est. Atroce.

— Je suis flatté, mais pour qui tu crois que c’est le pire ? Tu penses vraiment que ça me fait plaisir d’être coincé dans ce… tas de chair ? »

Il tenta de se relever, et Dipper se souvint qu’il ne portait rien. Avec un glapissement aigu, il fit glisser le manteau de ses épaules et le jeta sur Bill. Il n’avait vraiment pas besoin de se donner plus de raisons de cauchemarder.  
Il avait ressuscité Bill. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il l’avait fait ; Dipper n’était pas du genre à croire aux coïncidences, et celle-ci tombait un peu trop à pic pour qu’il puisse l’ignorer.

Ce n’était ni un SDF, ni un ado alcoolisé, c’était Bill. Et qu’il possède deux yeux et des bras aussi musclés que les siens ne le rassurait pas du tout.

 _Comment on peut foirer à ce point ?_ se demanda-t-il en se mordant l’intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer. _Comment on peut se dire que c’était une bonne idée ? T’as tout foiré. Bravo, Dipper, t’es le champion toute catégorie._

« T’es vraiment sensible, commenta la source de ses problèmes au-dessus de lui, mais soit. Tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ?

— Uh ?

— Parce que si tu comptes t’enfuir (il ignora son éclat outré), je vais pas t’attendre là. »

La situation menaçait de lui échapper. Dipper se redressa comme un ressort, les mains à quelques centimètres des épaules de Bill. Pour lui montrer que s’il voulait s’échapper, c’était peine perdue.

« Tu vas nulle part ! Je sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais je te laisserai pas t’approcher des autres !

— Ce que je compte faire ? (il rit, incrédule) Oh, juste effrayer les policiers quand je sortirai des fourrés complètement nu ; j’ai toujours rêvé de faire un tour au poste de police. Je leur dirai que je suis ton cousin, comme ça tu viendras me chercher.

— Je plaisante pas, grogna Dipper, les muscles tendus et douloureux, si tu t’approches d’eux je te tue.

— Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire pour m’en empêcher ? »

L’interrogation semblait réellement en être une, pleine de curiosité, dénuée du moindre sous-entendu. Dipper ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine, poussant la lampe torche du pied. Elle éclairait l’herbe autour de la statue – en partie brûlée. C’était un cauchemar, et il allait se réveiller.  
Le vent frais, suivit par un éternuement sonore, lui ôtèrent tout espoir.

Hors de question de laisser Bill traîner dans la forêt ad vitam aeternam ; il pouvait finir par se faire manger par des ours pour ce que ça lui importait, mais il pouvait aussi finir par causer de gros dégâts, et ce serait entièrement sa faute. Il avait été stupide de penser que faire un tour ici en pleine nuit pouvait lui enlever un poids de la conscience.  
Il avait un building entier dessus, maintenant. Et impossible de s’en débarrasser.

« Sympa, tes notes, fit Bill, le tirant une énième fois de ses pensées, même si j’aurais plutôt insisté sur mon charme à toute épreuve. »

Dipper lui arracha le post-it des mains.

« Tu rentres avec moi, marmonna-t-il en roulant le papier jaune en boule, au Mystery Shack.

— Tu m’invites au Mystery Shack ? Moi qui pensais que tu voulais absolument m’en tenir éloigné. C’est Fordsie qui serait content.

— Il est pas là, lâcha Dipper en regrettant sur le champ de l’avoir fait, pour l’instant. Alors pas de bêtises, compris ?

— Oui maman, le singea Bill dans un aigu insupportable, autre chose à ajouter ?

— Tu… Tu n’as plus de pouvoirs, hein ? »

Il fit un pas en arrière par réflexe ; il s’en voulut, mais ses jambes se souvenaient encore de la course poursuite dans la pyramide, de l’étreinte de fer de ses doigts autour de sa taille. Le garçon en face de lui aurait pu être un camarade de classe, il n’avait rien d’un démon surpuissant plus vieux que le monde. Il n’était pas venu à l’esprit de Dipper qu’il puisse lui pousser six bras supplémentaires et autant de rangées de dents.  
Il s’était attendu à un rire perçant, mais Bill fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Ses doigts tapotaient contre le tissu de sa veste, et le sourire qu’il colla sur ses lèvres était méchamment forcé.

« Oh, si. J’attends seulement que tu te retournes pour te dévorer. »

Dipper vit clair à travers le mensonge, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de faire passer Bill devant.

« Je veux pas que tu t’échappes.

— Et pour aller où ?

— A toi de me le dire. »

Bill ne répondit pas, car il venait de trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Les deux garçons poussèrent un cri en chœur, avant que le premier ne fasse remarquer avec un rien de sarcasme :

« Je manque un peu d’entraînement, on dirait.

— Super, comme ça si on rencontre des loups on se fera dévorer. Génial.

— Oh, c’est pas des loups dont j’aurais peur à ta place, mais certes. »

Dipper détestait ce côté cryptique qui lui donnait toujours l’air de préparer un sale coup. Il l’aida à se redresser, priant pour qu’il ne remarque pas les spasmes qui agitaient de temps à autre ses mains.

 

* * *

   
Le chemin du retour fut long, mais bizarrement silencieux ; Bill n’avait parlé que pour sortir deux ou trois remarques qui s’étaient cogné à des réponses à un mot. Dipper était bien trop occupé à ne pas les perdre et l’empêcher de tomber pour lui faire la conversation. Le calme de la forêt lui forçait mille scénarios lugubres en tête, et il se retournait tous les trois pas pour vérifier que personne ne les suivait.  
Son sac pesait lourd sur son épaule malgré le peu de choses qu’il contenait. Tout son corps se rebellait contre sa décision, mais que pouvait-il faire d’autre ? Abandonner Bill là, tourner les talons, faire comme si rien ne s’était passé ? Ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute, à lui de réparer son erreur.

Il appréhendait le retour de Ford comme il l’attendait avec impatience. Ford saurait quoi faire, il l’aiderait et l’orienterait.  
Ford n’aurait pas fait une erreur aussi grossière, mais il n’était pas Ford. Il devait apprendre de ses faux pas.

Et quel faux pas il venait de commettre !  
Mabel n’allait pas pouvoir en rire, cette fois.

« Ah ! On est arrivé », s’exclama-t-il à voix basse en avisant la silhouette massive du bâtiment entre deux branches d’arbre. Bill soupira quelque chose d’inintelligible qu’il devina être un signe de soulagement, et ils posèrent le pied dans l’allée de terre sous le clair de lune. Leur chambre était toujours plongée dans le noir, et Dipper remercia le ciel pour le sommeil dur de Mabel. Une fois endormie, un troupeau d’éléphants ne la réveillait pas.

« Pas de bruit, murmura-t-il à l’adresse de son invité, doigt devant les lèvres, Mabel dort et je veux pas qu’elle soit mêlée à ça.

— Ça va être difficile, rétorqua Bill en haussant un sourcil, je ne vais pas disparaître comme par magie demain matin. »

Il fixa la fenêtre, puis ajouta presque prudemment :

« Normalement.

— Peu importe. On va rentrer, je vais t’enfermer quelque part, et on verra ça demain.

— M’enfermer ? Quel sens de l’hospitalité, Pine Tree. Je comprends que tu n’aies pas beaucoup d’amis. »

Il le traîna sans répondre jusqu’à la porte d’entrée, dont il tourna la clenche avec mille précautions. Juste au cas où. Même s’il n’y avait qu’une Mabel au Bois Dormant à l’étage, il préférait ouvrir en toute discrétion.  
Ses efforts s’avérèrent vains à peine la porte fermée. La lumière inonda le hall, et Mabel sortit du salon en chemise de nuit, son grappin à la main. Elle le lui mit sous le nez en hurlant :

« DIPPER PINES ! Tu te rends compte de l’heure qu’il est ?! J’étais super inquiète ! Je me réveille pour aller aux toilettes et t’es pas dans ton lit ! J’espère que t’as une bonne explication à ça !

— Euh, je… euh…

— T’étais allé résoudre une énigme en pleine forêt dans la nuit, c’est ça ? Je t’avais dit de m’emmener la prochaine fois, t’as vraiment aucun cœur ! Et… Euh… »

Elle la mit en sourdine, les sourcils arqués et le regard posé sur l’inconnu derrière son frère. Elle cligna trois fois des yeux, l’air perdue.

« Et t’as ramené un… prince charmant des bois ? Nu sous ton manteau ? »

Dipper fit barrage de son corps pour préserver la pureté de sa sœur, pourtant clairement moins gênée que lui par la situation.

« C’est pas un prince charmant, et je peux tout expliquer !

— Pas la peine, frangin ! Je veux dire… Je pensais que les jolis blonds c’était plutôt mon truc et que toi tu préférais les grandes rousses, mais ça me dérange p –

— Mabel, c’est Bill ! »

Elle le fixa comme s’il avait perdu la raison, et il sentit ses joues s’enflammer. Puis elle se mit à rire, à en faire trembler les murs de la maison.

« Ahaha ! Super ta blague, j’y ai presque cru !

— Mabel, je plaisante pas ! C’est vraiment Bill !

— Bien sûr ! La dernière fois que j’ai vu Bill, il était un peu plus triangulaire que ça. Et on l’a tué, tu te souviens ? L’été dernier, Weirdmageddon, tout ça…

— Écoute, je sais que ça a l’air dingue, mais c’est la vérité ! Y’avait sa statue dans la forêt, et je lui ai serré la main, et…

— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? T’as serré la main de q –

— Hey, Shooting Star. »

Le surnom fit trembler les épaules de Mabel, qui brandit son grappin dans la direction de l’inconnu. Ses yeux écarquillés sondaient le visage pâle à la recherche du moindre indice, d’une lueur jaunâtre ou d’une pupille fendue.

« Comment tu m’as appelée ?

— Oh, tu as très bien entendu ! Et on dirait que tu as troqué la bombe de peinture pour une arme plus efficace.

— Je… »

Elle lança à Dipper un regard perdu, dans lequel il se vit comme dans un miroir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je dois toujours couper le chapitre avant ce que j'avais prévu, mais hey ! ENJOY !  
> Parce que Dipper et Mabel ne vont clairement pas s'amuser.


	3. Nuit blanche

Il cilla au contact de la poche de glace sur sa peau ; Mabel tressauta involontairement, manquant de tout lâcher.  
Il lui lança un regard mécontent par-dessous ses mèches blondes.

« Et dire que je pensais que ton frère était le pire en ce qui concernait l’hospitalité.

— Oh, c’est bon hein, grogna la fillette en appuyant plus fort pour lui tirer un juron, on m’a jamais dit que j’étais censée accueillir les démons destructeurs de monde avec une tasse de thé.

— Oh ? Ton oncle t’a plutôt conseillé de les assommer avec un grappin ?

— Fiche-lui la paix.

— Relax, Pine Tree ; je vérifie simplement que le vieux a bien fait votre éducation. »

Les mains serrées sur les genoux, Dipper suivait du regard les gestes mal assurés de Mabel au millimètre près. Il ne la quittait des yeux que pour fixer Bill, qui se laissait faire avec une patience qu’il ne lui aurait pas juré caractéristique – pas dans une situation où il avait pieds et poings liés.  
C’était surréaliste.

Quelques heures auparavant, ils étaient assis dans un bus, lancé sur les routes de la Californie et de l’Oregon ; ils riaient avec Soos, Candy et Grenda dans la voiture ; ils prenaient des nouvelles de Pacifica et Gideon, ils mangeaient les tacos d’Abuelita dans la cuisine toute neuve. Puis tout à coup, ils se retrouvaient avec Bill Cipher dans la cuisine du Mystery Shack, à se demander comment tout ça pouvait être possible en premier lieu.

Le principal concerné ne les avait pas beaucoup aidés. Il lui avait subtilement fait comprendre qu’il détestait avoir à se répéter, et les avait laissés nager en pleine incompréhension.  
A sa décharge, malgré son sourire en coin brisé de çà et là par une grimace contrariée, il n’avait pas l’air d’en mener plus large.

« Et puis si t’étais pas arrivé à poil en pleine nuit dans _ma_ maison, j’aurais peut-être pas été obligée de tirer. »

Bill lui prit les glaçons des mains, un rien brusquement, et l’éloigna d’un geste du poignet.  
Dipper posa le front contre la table avec un long soupir exténué. Si Blendin Blandin en personne lui avait dit qu’il entendrait un jour une chose pareille sortir de la bouche de sa sœur concernant _Bill_ , il lui aurait ri au nez. Et pourtant.  
Pourtant.

« Ça va, Dipper ? »

Il entendit Mabel tirer une chaise, le tout en raclant généreusement le sol. Il garda la tête contre le plastique un moment de plus avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Non, ça va pas, avoua-t-il, même si ses traits tirés parlaient pour lui, tout ça n’a AUCUN sens et je sais même pas ce qu’on va pouvoir dire à oncle Ford et oncle Stan quand ils rentreront.

— Ou à Soos quand il viendra déjeuner avec nous demain, ajouta Mabel en tapotant ses deux index l’un contre l’autre, ou à tout le monde, en fait.

— C’est une catastrophe. (Dipper inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, puis se redressa et claqua les paumes contre la table) BON. Bill. »

Toute sa témérité fondit à la vue de son visage moqueur. L’ecchymose dessinait comme une toile d’araignée irrégulière sur sa tempe.  
Dipper se sentit mal malgré lui – le faire venir au Shack était son idée.

« Tu es bien Bill ?

— Non, son frère jumeau. Bien moins séduisant, fit-il en haussant les épaules et en faisant mine d’inspecter ses ongles.

— On ira nulle part si tu réponds pas à nos questions, gronda Dipper, les doigts crispés sur le rebord de la table.

— On ne peut pas aller bien loin, de toute façon. Comme je l’ai déjà dit au moins _trois_ fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment je suis ici.

— Vraiment pas ? intervint Mabel, les yeux plissés comme si se pencher vers Bill pouvait magiquement lui donner la réponse, t’es sûr que t’as pas pris possession d’un pauvre garçon juste pour te venger de nous ?

— Mes plans ne sont pas aussi bancals, rétorqua le démon, l’air sincèrement outré, et si je voulais me venger de vous, croyez-moi, ce serait déjà fait. »

Si je _pouvais_ me venger de vous, corrigea mentalement Dipper.

« Tu vas nous faire croire que t’es apparu comme ça près de la statue ? _Shabam_ , un flash de lumière et me revoilà ?

— Exactement. _Shabam_ , un flash de lumière et me revoilà. »

Dipper leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Bill et Mabel refusaient catégoriquement de baisser les leurs les premiers.

« Tu penses que ça s’est produit quand je t’ai serré la main ?

— Possible, répondit Bill en quittant à contrecœur sa jumelle des yeux, je veux dire, qui irait serrer la main d’une statue potentiellement maudite ? »

Dipper piqua un fard et sentit l’envie de se justifier remonter le long de sa gorge.

« Oncle Ford a dit que c’était sans danger. J’ai pas réfléchi.

— Ford a dit ça ? »

Son sourire s’agrandit. Dipper refusait d’entrer dans son jeu ; il tourna la tête vers Mabel, qui lui renvoya un haussement d’épaules perdu.

« Moi on me dit jamais rien, alors forcément…

— J’allais te la montrer demain ! Je voulais juste… urh. Vous savez quoi ? On laisse tomber. Il est tard, on verra ça demain.

— Mais Dipper ! Et si jamais il a volé le corps d’un innocent ? Et si jamais il ment et qu’il attend qu’on soit endormis POUR NOUS TUER DANS NOS REVES ?!

— Si ça peut te rassurer, Shooting Star, je ne me souviens pas avoir possédé qui que ce soit. Ni avoir conclu de pacte. Si je l’ai fait, c’est à mon corps défendant.

— Cool, je me sens vachement rassurée. »

Dipper maudit ses genoux en coton ; avec la fatigue, ils faillirent lui faire embrasser le plancher. Son crâne lui hurlait d’aller se coucher sur le champ, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Bill se promener tranquillement dans le Mystery Shack ; qui sait sur quoi il aurait pu tomber, ou ce qu’il aurait pu faire. Hors de question de le mettre dans le grenier, il n’arriverait pas à dormir en le sachant à moins de dix mètres de lui. Le problème, c’était que toutes les pièces de la maison fermaient de l’intérieur. Aucun moyen de l’enfermer, et il ne comptait pas prendre ses promesses pour argent comptant.

La dernière fois qu’il l’avait fait, il avait failli en mourir. Sans exagération aucune.

« Tu cherches où me ranger ? lui demanda Bill en le voyant faire les cent pas, je compte pas mettre le feu à votre bicoque.

— Je te fais pas confiance, siffla le jeune homme en le foudroyant du regard, tu mens comme tu respires.

— Eh, je respire, maintenant. Tu gagnes un point. »

Dipper fit un drôle de bruit, à mi-chemin entre la cocotte-minute sur le point d’exploser et la vieille locomotive. Mabel sautilla jusqu’à son frère, dont elle pinça gentiment les épaules.  
Elle lui murmura en se penchant vers lui :

« On peut peut-être le mettre dans la chambre d’oncle Ford ? On remet l’étagère devant la porte et voilà.

— Mais… il aimerait pas ça.

— On a pas vraiment le choix. C’est soit ça, soit on le laisse dans le grenier, et je pense pas que… Enfin voilà, quoi. »

Dipper souffla profondément. Il vida l’air de ses poumons jusqu’à s’en faire mal, et inspira une goulée d’air qui manqua de l’étouffer.  
Il ignora les remarques de Bill, qui avait l’air de bien s’amuser de son désarroi – il regrettait vaguement de ne pas l’avoir abandonné dans la forêt. De ne pas être parti en courant, le diable aux trousses. Qu’est-ce qu’un adolescent nu et perdu aurait pu faire de grave, hein ? A part se faire arrêter par la police et jeter en prison. Dipper avait beau rationaliser, les pires scénarios catastrophes lui venaient à l’esprit. Même inoffensif, c’était Bill. Ce n’était pas un adolescent démuni et stupide, c’était un démon plus vieux que l’univers avec une morale toute relative et des tours plein le chapeau. De _mauvais_ tours.  
Même sans pouvoirs, il aurait réussi à causer des dégâts. Dipper en était intimement persuadé.

Il avait fait ce qu’il fallait.

« Dipper, ça va aller, lui dit Mabel en le secouant légèrement pour l’empêcher de se faire plus de mal, on va tout régler et _shabam_ , on pourra passer l’été à faire n’importe quoi ! Y’a qu’à attendre oncle Ford et oncle Stan, ils sauront quoi faire. »

Il essaya de s’en persuader, pour son propre bien. Mabel avait raison. Elle n’avait pas toujours raison, loin de là, mais elle voyait la vie en rose et il avait besoin de rose, là tout de suite.  
Faisant fi de son manque d’assurance, il pointa le doigt vers Bill.

« Toi. On va t’enfermer dans la chambre d’oncle Ford, et tu vas pas bouger de la nuit. Compris ?

— Dans la chambre de Ford ? C’est cruel, ça. Toutes les heures de thérapie qu’il m’a fallu pour oublier son ingratitude…

— Bien sûr. Parce que tu es la victime dans l’histoire.

— Pine Tree, si tu prends les choses comme ça, essaye au moins d’être _rationnel_. (le mot avait glissé de sa langue de la façon la plus insultante qui soit) J’ai essayé de vous tuer, d’accord. Je plaide coupable. Mais qui a tué qui, au final ? »

Il écarta les bras, et Dipper remarqua qu’il avait encore du mal à coordonner ses gestes.

« C’est vous les criminels, pas moi.

— Tu as mis la ville à feu et à sang !

— Pas à _feu_ et à _sang_ , fit Bill en levant les yeux au plafond, le feu et le sang, c’est trop classique. J’ai fait bien mieux que ça !

— Je… »

Il lui tourna le dos, déterminé à être le plus mature des deux. Il ne vit pas Mabel froncer les sourcils et taper du pied, l’air contrariée.

« De toute façon, t’es même pas mort, cracha-t-il en sortant de la pièce, tu nous suis.

— J’arrive », l’entendit-il chantonner depuis le salon, avant qu’un bruit sourd ne le force à se retourner.

Mabel avait envoyé Bill à terre ; sa tête avait claqué contre le plancher avec un son sinistre, et Dipper eut peur l’espace d’une courte seconde qu’elle lui ait cassé quelque chose.  
Les vociférations qui fusèrent immédiatement le rassurèrent.

« Qu’est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ?!

— Je te maîtrise ! Si tu parles encore une fois comme ça à mon frère… »

Elle le prit par le col du t-shirt qu’ils lui avaient prêté – Dipper faillit protester, elle allait l’abîmer et c’était le sien – et approcha son visage, assez près pour qu’il recule par réflexe :

« Je te casse la figure. Parce que je peux, comme t’es juste un humain comme un autre maintenant. Je suis plus forte que toi. »

Elle leva un bras, le poing serré au bout de son poignet tout fin ; c’était risible. Oncle Stan et oncle Ford la tenait à bout de bras, Soos la soulevait comme si elle avait été une plume.  
Mais elle avait touché un point sensible. L’expression de Bill s’assombrit à en devenir froide, et il lui attrapa le poignet avant de serrer. Mabel grimaça, sans lâcher prise.

« Compte sur moi pour te rendre la pareille. Je n’ai pas peur de frapper une « fille », contrairement à d’autres. »

Dipper déglutit. Une fois ses jambes de nouveau fonctionnelles, il se précipita pour séparer les deux imbéciles affalés au sol.

« Fais pas n’importe quoi, intima-t-il à sa sœur en la prenant par les aisselles pour la redresser, on sait pas de quoi il est capable…

— En tout cas, maintenant, il sait de quoi _je_ suis capable. S’il a envie de faire l’imbécile, il devra passer par moi ! »

Elle se frappa la poitrine avec un sourire, mais Dipper ne parvint pas à le lui rendre. L’idée qu’elle puisse provoquer Bill le glaçait ; il ne retenait pas ses coups, et il n’avait pas envie de devoir les surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour s’assurer qu’ils ne s’envoyaient pas des droites à la moindre occasion.  
Le démon, de son côté, s’était relevé et époussetait son short sans un mot. Il ne souriait plus, les lèvres pincées et les yeux baissés.  
Un malaise planait comme un gros nuage noir de pluie sur la cuisine, et Dipper dut se forcer à briser le silence.

« Bon, euh… On y va, ok ? »

Bill acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas, curieusement docile. Mabel récupéra son grappin pour fermer la marche, ses chaussettes glissant silencieusement contre le parquet. Une fois arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Ford, les jumeaux s’assurèrent que l’étagère était toujours là avant de tourner la poignée.

Ils eurent la même peur panique une fois la lumière allumée ; et si Ford avait laissé traîner ses recherches ? Et si Bill décidait de fouiller, et tombait sur quelque chose qui n’aurait jamais dû se trouver en sa possession ? Dipper scanna rapidement la pièce du regard, sans trouver le moindre papier suspect ou le moindre dossier. Avec un soupir soulagé, il fit entrer l’invité indésirable.  
Un sourcil levé, Bill observa la salle de haut en bas, de long en large.

« Toujours aussi poussiéreux.

— Eh, ça a été nettoyé, protesta Mabel en le poussant avec son grappin pour le faire avancer, et puis on t’attendait pas vraiment, hein.

— C’est temporaire, de toute façon, ajouta Dipper en coinçant quelques feuilles sous son bras et en feuilletant les ouvrages éparpillés sur la banquette, juste au cas où, on te mettra ailleurs si on réussit pas à te renvoyer là d’où tu viens.

— Par « là d’où tu viens », tu entends les limbes ou le Royaume des Cauchemars ? »

Le garçon se tut, le nez plongé dans un livre d’alchimie. Bill haussa les épaules, et se laissa tomber sur la banquette. Dipper se retint de sursauter avec une maîtrise de soi digne d’un moine bouddhiste. Il ferma brutalement le livre, qui rejoignit ses congénères sur la table d’étude.

« On viendra t’ouvrir demain, lui dit-il en reculant vers la porte, tirant une Mabel plus rétive et sur ses gardes par la manche, d’ici-là, tu bouges pas.

— Ça fait dix fois que tu me dis de ne pas bouger, s’amusa son interlocuteur avec un sourire en coin, tu as peur que j’aille voler les boules à neige de la boutique à souvenirs ?

— Tu ne bouges pas, se contenta de répéter le brun d’un air buté, et si tu as besoin de quelque chose… »

Il chercha ses mots, mais abandonna vite.

« Eh bien tu attends demain.

— Merci, Pine Tree. Ta générosité me touche énormément. »

Dipper claqua la porte avec plus de force que nécessaire.  
Coincer cette dernière avec l’étagère fut plus fastidieux que prévu ; ils déclarèrent forfait au beau milieu de l’opération, jugeant le barrage assez lourd et solide pour empêcher le démon de passer. Ils n’avaient aucune envie de le retrouver dans la cuisine le lendemain, ou pire, au grenier : en remontant l’escalier branlant, Dipper se demanda s’il allait réussir à s’endormir.

Son crâne lui criait que oui, mais le cerveau juste en-dessous lui tenait un tout autre discours. _Et si jamais, et si ce n’était pas assez, et s’il jouait la comédie, et si, et si…_

Mabel n’avait pas l’air plus rassurée que lui.

« Je pense pas qu’il puisse sortir, dit-elle en se glissant sous les couvertures, mais… »

Il la vit ranger le grappin sous son oreiller, et étouffa une grimace dans le sien. _On n’est jamais trop prudent avec Bill._  
La vieille horloge sans-mécanisme-mais-qui-indique-toujours-la-bonne-heure que lui avait envoyé oncle Ford à Noël plongeait inlassablement ses aiguilles vers le quatre. Dipper ferma les yeux, tentant vaille que vaille d’invoquer des images agréables (les parties de pêche sans fin, les soirées films avec Wendy, les karaokés avec Mabel, Candy et Grenda), mais elles étaient sans cesse brisées par des flashs triangulaires, une myriade d’yeux tournés vers lui et un rire perçant qui résonnait à ses oreilles, même lorsqu’il roulait sur le ventre et pressait ses mains contre elles.

Au bout d’une demi-heure, il se rassit dans son lit, vite imité par Mabel, à l’autre bout de la pièce. Ils se lancèrent un drôle de regard, et sautèrent à bas de leur lit au même moment.

« C’est stupide, ricana Mabel en se frottant le bras, j’arrive pas à dormir.

— Moi non plus. (il récupéra son chapeau, qu’il posa sur ses boucles emmêlées) J’ai pas confiance. Même si on l’a enfermé, on sait jamais…

— Ouais, moi non plus. Peut-être qu’on pourrait… »

Elle fit un geste vague avec ses mains.

« … aller vérifier qu’il est toujours enfermé ? »

La partie logique de son cerveau lui conseilla de ne pas écouter Mabel, d’arrêter de s’inquiéter pour rien et de retourner se coucher ; ils l’avaient enfermé et à moins qu’il passe à travers les murs, il ne risquait pas de s’échapper. La partie moins logique de son cerveau, celle qui tirait sur ses nerfs et jouait au ping-pong avec ses émotions, s’empressa d’accepter.

Juste un petit coup d’œil, histoire de se rassurer. Rien de plus.

« Ok. Viens, sans faire de bruit. »

Il lui prit la main, et ils descendirent les escaliers en retenant leur souffle.  
C’était stupide, cette manie qu’ils avaient gardé de traverser le Mystery Shack en silence la nuit : oncle Stan et oncle Ford n’étaient pas là, ils ne risquaient pas de réveiller qui que ce soit en parlant trop fort. Pourtant, il leur restait au ventre la peur irrationnelle de réveiller les morts.  
Tout était possible, à Gravity Falls.

Ils parcoururent les derniers mètres en s’attendant à tout. Mais l’étagère était toujours à sa place, et rien n’avait bougé. Ils restèrent là à se regarder, les doigts entrelacés, comme si les livres et les magazines pouvaient leur en dire davantage. Dipper s’approcha du chambranle, n’y cherchant rien en particulier. Il commençait à se demander s’il ne voulait pas que Bill fasse quelque chose, pour justifier son anxiété croissante. Pour lui donner une raison de le tenir à l’écart.  
Il inspira, et faillit s’étouffer en entendant une voix s’élever de l'autre côté du mur :

« Vous comptez camper devant la porte toute la nuit ? »

Mabel se mit en position d’attaque sur le champ – ce qui impliquait chez elle de prendre une pose douteuse de kung-fu et de plisser les yeux au point de ne plus rien voir.  
Dipper toussota pour se redonner une contenance, et demanda avec une pointe d’agacement :

« Quoi, tu vois à travers les murs ? Tu lis dans nos esprits ?

— Pas besoin de ça, petit. De un, vous faites du bruit. De deux, vous êtes prévisibles. Surtout prévisibles. »

Dipper se mordit la lèvre. Mabel se redressa et le rejoignit près de la porte, vers laquelle elle se pencha, sérieuse.

« Tu dors pas ?

— Peut-être que je dormais et que vous m’avez réveillé. »

Sa voix avait cette intonation caractéristique de Bill – quelque chose qui lui donnait l’impression de parler d’un ton égal, en lettres capitales. Il s’exprimait moins fort et sa voix était moins aiguë et insupportable que dans son corps d’origine, mais l’entendre donnait toujours à Dipper des sueurs froides. Son cerveau lui criait « DANGER » et ses jambes se préparaient à piquer un sprint.  
_Certaines choses ne changeront jamais_ , songea-t-il tristement.

« Pas possible ! s’écria Mabel en donnant un coup au quart de porte qui dépassait de l’étagère, on a été super discrets, on a pas fait de bruit !

— Vous êtes trop lourds, le plancher craque sous vous.

— Blah blah blah, je t’entends pas ! Je suis super mince ! »

Il lui sembla entendre Bill rire, et Dipper trouva une nouvelle fois la situation surréaliste – et encore plus flippante que dans la forêt ou la cuisine. Ils étaient là, à quatre heures du matin, debout devant la porte de la chambre d’oncle Ford, à se disputer avec Bill comme avec un frère ou un ami ennuyeux.

Il était vraiment temps d’aller dormir.

« Alors, vous comptez rester là toute la nuit ? leur redemanda Bill, comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées (et connaissant la créature, Dipper considéra cette éventualité avec beaucoup de sérieux) Vous m’empêchez de dormir, moi. »

L’éclat était faible, mais le garçon reconnut malgré tout le bruit d’un stylo sur le papier.

« Aucune chance, on te laisse tout seul ! Allez, viens, Dipper. On s’en va. »

Sans savoir si son empressement était dû à la peur ou à la vexation, il se laissa traîner par Mabel jusqu’au grenier, où il lui fallut une bonne heure de plus à se dire que tout allait bien et que Bill ne pouvait pas sortir avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

 

* * *

 

Dipper fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil et le chant d’un oiseau particulièrement zélé. Il sortit le bras de la couverture pour le chasser, avant de se rendre compte qu’il était à l’intérieur et que les oiseaux ne pouvaient pas rentrer – il ouvrit un œil, cherchant les aiguilles de l’horloge avant de pousser un cri horrifié.  
Mabel grogna une insulte impliquant un pancake en ramenant ses draps par-dessus sa tête.

« Mabel, Mabel ! On a pas le temps de dormir ! Il est midi !

— Hein ? Quoi ? »

Elle se redressa telle un diable en boîte, les yeux comme des soucoupes et les cheveux emmêlés. Quelques sequins y brillaient et elle dut décoller un autocollant de sa joue avant de sortir en trombe du lit.

« Pourquoi je me suis pas réveillée avant ?!

— On a dormi tard hier, c’était prévisible. Urgh, j’aurais dû mettre ma sonnerie, c’est complètement débile ! »

Dipper enfila veste et chapeau à la va-vite, tandis que sa sœur passait un pull sur ses épaules. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers sans se soucier d’être silencieux.  
Arrivés au bas des marches, Dipper se prit le bras tendu de Mabel en pleine poitrine.

« Aouch ! Mabel, qu’est-ce qui te prends ?

— Tu sens pas cette odeur ? »

Il renifla, et s’exclama tout bas :

« Des tacos ! »

Ils dérapèrent jusqu’à la cuisine, où Soos avait enfilé un tablier ; il leur adressa un grand sourire et un geste de la main qui ne tenait pas la casserole :

« Eh, vous êtes réveillés ! Je me demandais si vous aviez pas décidé d’hiberner, ahaha ! Je voulais monter voir, puis je me suis dit que le voyage avait été long, et que vous méritiez de dormir, alors…

— Soos… »

Le jeune homme arqua les sourcils, confus. Il regarda autour de lui, et ne trouvant visiblement pas ce qui paniquait autant ses deux amis, il leur demanda :

« Quoi ? J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Monsieur Pines a interdit la cuisine mexicaine chez lui ? Oh, non, j’y suis ! Le monstre mangeur de bonbons est revenu cette nuit, c’est ça ?

— Non, pire ! Tu te rends pas compte ?! »

Il cligna des yeux cinq fois pour leur faire comprendre que non.

« Mais ça ! »

Il suivit le bras tendu de Dipper jusqu’à la silhouette assise au bout de la table, une montagne de ketchup dans son assiette en faïence. Une fourchette s’agita devant deux yeux bleus taquins.

« Regardez qui voilà ; je vous pensais morts dans votre sommeil, depuis le temps. »

Il se mit à rire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LE RETOUR DE SOOS. On l'applaudit bien fort !  
> On va voir combien d'horreurs culinaires Bill et Mabel peuvent créer en faisant équipe.


End file.
